Once Upon A December
by consumingdarknesss
Summary: Emma Swan was the Princess of Misthaven. Well, until the curse that separated her from her parents. Now, she has no memory of who she was, only a necklace and a knack for getting into trouble. Oh, and don't forget the kitchen-boy-turned-con-artist who might just be Emma's ticket to finding out who she really is. Literally. Anastasia AU.


**Hey guys! So, this is my first story for this fandom. I've been a OUAT fan from the start, as well as a Captain Swan shipper, but I never really got into writing until now. Well, if you look on my profile, you can see I started one about two years ago… and just updated. Oh well. It won't happen again, promise! Anyways, this story is based on one of my all-time favorite movies, Anastasia. I've changed parts of both the film and the show to fit this story, and I hope it works out. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Anastasia.**

Emma Swan was running. Her chest was heaving, her eyes watering, and her legs burning from trying to keep up with her mother. They were being attacked. It was funny to think that an hour earlier, she and her family had been celebrating the 300th anniversary of the Nolan family's rule over Misthaven. Yes, Emma Swan was royalty. And yes, her last name was different from her parents'. Well, not really. Emma was born Emma Swan Nolan, but her parents always told her that she looked like such a beautiful Swan, so everyone kind of just dropped the Nolan, and thus Emma Swan was born. Anyways, her parents and the rest of the kingdom had been looking forward to this ball for months, perhaps years. It's not everyday a family's rule over their kingdom passed 300 years. So, it was pretty special. Emma had just turned seven, so really she didn't understand what all of the fuss was about. After Misthaven's princess was made to look her best, she and her parents were escorted to the ballroom to announce the beginning of the ball. Laughter and music and dancing filled the castle, and the ballroom was more bright and elegant than the kingdom had seen it in years. Emma didn't want to leave her parents side, for in two days they would be leaving to visit the neighboring country of Arendelle to see to some issues about trading. Emma was to be left under the care of her parents maid, Belle.

"Momma, do you _have_ to go?" Emma whined, her lip trembling. Snow gave her a knowing look, and smiled just a bit.

"Emma, I do. But, I got you something." Snow answered, reaching into her small velvet clutch that sat on her lap. She pulled out an intricate box, blue with gold engraving crawling up the sides, just the size of Emma's hand.

" _Together in Arendelle,"_ Emma read, "A… jewelry box?" She asked, toying with the small object. Snow laughed softly.

"Not quite…" The Queen started, reaching into her bag again, this time pulling out a chain that held a small key that matched the colors and patterns on the box. She placed it around her daughter's neck, and placed the key into a slot on the little box, and turned. A familiar tune began playing, the music box opening to reveal little statues of her mother and father.

"A music box! And… it plays our lullaby! Oh, momma, it's beautiful!" Emma sighed lovingly, caressing the little blue music box in her hands. Snow smiled.

"I thought you'd like it," She began, moving a stray hair out of the princess' face. "Now, whenever you feel lonely, you turn that key, and pretend it's me singing our lullaby," Snow whispered, smiling softly. She began singing softly. " _On the wind, across the sea, hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December."_ Emma grasped the music box tightly and hugged her mother. Little did either of the two know, a little kitchen boy stood watching, smiling wistfully.

"You, boy! Back to the kitchen!" The little boy was broken out of his trance by the command of his supervisor. He slowly walked back into the kitchen.

The music box had made Emma much more sociable. She danced and laughed with the other children as her mother and father smiled at her from afar. But things would never be the same again. All of the sudden, every light in the castle went out. There was a crack of thunder and a puff of smoke, and there stood Rumplestiltskin in the middle of the ball. People were pushed to either side of the ballroom, screaming and crying. King David stood from his throne, ready to protect his people. He met Rumplestiltskin in the middle of the room.

"How _dare_ you return to this palace," King David leered, seething at the wrinkled, sparkling face of Rumplestiltskin. Years before, when David was a child, Rumplestiltskin had invaded the palace and killed his parents, giving David no choice other than to become a king at the age of fourteen.

"Don't be that way, Dearie. I'm the one that made ya king, aren't I?" Rumplestiltskin giggled, gesturing wildly with his arms. David glared at him.

"What do you want?" The king seethed, his hands placed readily on the hilt of his sword.

"Oh, nothing much," The traitor started, pacing back and forth. "Just for you to leave." He finished. David stared at the golden man in disbelief.

"That," David began, "will never happen." Rumplestiltskin smirked.

"Fine then. Have it your way. Tonight, I bestow upon the Nolan line, a curse. Before the end of the night, you and your beloved family will be dead." Rumplestiltskin smiled maliciously, then pulled out a glowing, green vial. Pointing it towards the ceiling, he released the curse. The great crystal chandelier fell violently into the middle of the ballroom, shattering at once. In a flash, Rumplestiltskin was gone. But the terror had only just begun. Unknown armies began pounding at the gate, firing guns into the windows. All hell had broken loose. During all of this, Emma was huddled in the corner of the room shaking. She felt someone grab her, and started to scream until-

"Shhh. Emma, hush, baby it's me." Snow whispered, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Momma… what's happening, where's papa? Am I… Am I going to die?" Emma whispered, her eyes watering. Snow shook her head fiercely.

"No. No, let's get out of here, now. Your father's gathering the troops. Let's go," The Queen explained quickly, rushing towards the exit.

"No! My music box! Emma rushed towards the common room where she had placed her beloved gift. She heard her mother running after her.

"Emma! No, we have to go!" Her mother yelled. But it was too late. Emma had already retrieved her music box. Her mother ran up beside her. Just then, Emma felt someone tug her arm. She turned slowly. It was the kitchen boy. She recognized him, and felt a sudden surge of gratitude that he was alright. He had always been kind to her, and her to him.

"Come this way, out the servant's quarters!" He yelled, tugging her arm. She grabbed her mother's hand and followed the boy. Once they reached the servant's quarters, the boy helped her mother inside first. Just as she was about to go in, she heard the guards coming. in her hurry to get to safety, she dropped her music box.

"No! My music box!" She went to leave to get it, but was pushed back in by the kitchen boy.

"No, Princess Emma, there's no time!" The boy whispered, shutting and locking the door. Emma held back tears as she followed her mother down the dark corridor.

Outside the door, the kitchen boy had picked up the small music box and put it in his pocket, just as the guards burst through the door.

"You. Boy. Where are they?!" One guard yelled, advancing on the kitchen boy. He looked around, and spotted a vase to his right. Quickly, he grabbed it and threw it at the guard as hard as he could. It missed him by inches, and the guard hit the boy over the head with the end of his gun. _Please, Emma, get out safe_ he thought, then, he sank into darkness.

 **Hope you like it! Leave a review?**

 **-K**


End file.
